Harry Potter and The Death Grim
by kaisoolove
Summary: Harry Potter disappear from Private Drive and no one know where to look. Sirius black escape the inescapable prison, Azkaban? a grim that bring death become Harry most important friend
1. prologue

disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

"hai" = normal speak

'hai'_ = thought_

_hai = letter_

* * *

at the age of 3 years old, Harry Potter only known how to do chores, washing clothes, cooking foods, gardening, cleaning the house. every night his uncle will beat him down with his aunt stay at the side watching as his uncle Vernon beat him down. They even let his cousin, Dudley who is also age 3 to watch his uncle beat him down. and that every night he always wish for some miracle to happen and make him disappear.

in Halloween night, after his aunt and Dudley goes out to collect candy, his uncle stay at home to greet the kids want candies. As always Harry never got to experience any event, that nothing different. his uncle who has been drinking start to beat Harry down, unfortunately for Harry, his uncle has no intention to stop. Vernon start to send punches, whips and kick Harry until the boy unconscious, even then Vernon still beating the boy. when Petunia open the door, she start to shout "VERNON!! STOP!!you will kill the freak!!! we will get to trouble then!!!" then Vernon give Harry one last kick and throw Harry back to his cupboard.

in the morning, the dursley start their day as if nothing happen that night. Petunia kicks the door of the cupboard to wake Harry up but unlike the usual morning where Harry always answer, this time she got no answer. she start to open the cupboard and startle as she see no one in the cupboard. "Vernon!!!" Petunia calls for his husband unsure on what to do. " what,Pet?? did the freak do freaky things again??" asks vernon make his way to his wife. Petunia only pointed her finger to the empty cupboard. Vernon too look shock but otherwise uninterested instead look happy, he said " so what,Pet?? good riddance. we get our normal life again. let's just burn this freak things. you make breakfast, pet." Petunia agree with her husband and start to make breakfast. while Vernon burn all of Harry things. then they went on with their life without no worries or remorse.

* * *

in Azkaban, everything is a normal routine. but unfortunately, when the warden come to make the daily inspection and delivery the food, "oi, black!!! inspection!!! get up!!!" shout the warden but he got no answers. so he shout again "oi black!!! get up!! you better get up!!!". Again he got no response. " bastard!!! do you only listen to your master,black??!!!" he shout while opening the cell. unfortunately, there is no one in the cell. he start to panic and ran out of the cell while he shout "ALERT!! SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPE!!! HIS CELL IS EMPTY!!!ALERT!!!". when he appear in the gathering hall, the warden master see him and start asking "camsey!! what happen!!??" the warden start to explain "sir!! Sirius black's cell is empty!! black escape from Azkaban!!!". there are many gasps in surprise as never had escape happen before. the warden master said "how did that happen!!???". "I don't know, sir. I'm just doing normal inspection but he's cell is empty." the warden said "this had never happen before. Alert the minister and the head of DMLE, and the head auror!!!". "yes,sir" he start to make his way out of Azkaban and apparates to the head auror office.

the sudden sound of crack make the head auror to pull her wand and ready to cast a spell before she recognise who just apparates to her office. "sorry to startle you madam but Sirius black has escape from Azkaban just this morning." the warden from Azkaban said. "what??!!!" said madam Amelia Bones, head of auror. In hurry, she touch her wand on some kind of parchment that used to summon all the Aurors. "all aurors to gather immediately!! an escape has been made from azkaban. all aurors gather immediately!!" she said. "let's go alert the minister and the head DMLE. You can go back to Azkaban now." Amelia said the warden. the warden apparates to Azkaban to report to the warden master. then she floo call the the head of DMLE, Barty Sr. crouch. after that she floo call the minister, madam Bagnold( I don't know this character so.much. sorry).

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sit with his collogue, his deputy ,Minerva, flitwick, charms proffesser, and Severus Snape, potion master. "that is the most disturbing news. how did that happen, no one knows. " Albus said. "Albus, what if he escape to finish what _he _started? Albus have you check on the boy?" said Minerva. "it is possible. Severus, you coming with me to check on young Harry. Minerva please look at the school. let's go, Severus."Albus said."what?? why would I'm the one check on the brat? I'm not going to check on the spoiled brat." Severus said firmly. Albus said "we going now ,Severus.". reluctantly, Severus follow Albus to apparates to Private Drive No.4.

Arrive in Private Drive, they go and knock the door of no.4 where Petunia dursley live. when the door open, Petunia screeches at them, "you!!! what are you doing here?? get out!!". "shut up woman."Severus stated firmly. "what do you want?" Petunia asked. "we come here to meet your nephew, Harry Potter."stated Albus. "th-that freak!??? he's gone. don't know where. now get out"Petunia said and proceed to slam the door on their face but Severus block and enter the house followed by albus.

Petunia screeches again when Severus pull out his wand but ignored by both the men. there, line of light start to appear and point to the cupboard under the stairs. they both shocked to see the point me spell point Harry Potter inside that cupboard. but when they open the door, no sign of person living there. Albus pull out his wand reluctantly,afraid of the result for the he about to will show the image of what happen inside the cupboard. wave the wand in a complicated move, image start emerge from the light and they saw a young boy at the age 3 being beaten down a large fat man and being throw inside the cupboard without any medical intentions. then they saw young Harry glow and floating then he disappear without any apparation traces. "you all even worst then murderer. you all are the worst human being. even us 'freak 'as you call us still loves young child especially orphans" Severus stated coldly and then he apparates out to Hogwart. Albus too apparates out with a heavy guilt and regret. Petunia flinches when's said she the worst human being.

arrive at Hogwart Severus goes marching down to his private lab in the school to relief his temper as what he has learn. the brat that he thought a spoiled brat was extremely abused. the alarm from his warded door ring inform him he has a visitor. when he goes to his office, he see the headmaster sitting on the chair. "albus, why are coming here?" Severus said. "the guilt and regret that I'm have in my heart is too heavy, Severus. for I'm the one that place him in his aunt and uncle home in hope that they will care for him. but the opposite has happen and it cause me a young child life." said Albus. "me too, Albus. let just hope he still alive and away from black." Severus said and then they drink in silent. Albus decide regrettably to tell his colleagues about what has happen.

* * *

hours ago before Harry went missing, after uncle Vernon throw Harry inside the cupboard, Harry in his unconsciousness state, he dream a man with curly shoulder length black as night hair with steels grey eyes. that can turn into a huge black dog. in reality, Harry's body start to glow a bright light and brighter until it's blinding light and start to float and the light burst. after the light start to dim until it's normal again, Harrys body gone from Private Drive.

in Azkaban too, unknown to the others prisoners and warden, light start to glow surround Sirius black unconscious 's body, brighter and brighter until it's blinding and it's burst before start to gone along with Sirius black.

* * *

Godric Hollows is the beginning of nightmare as it's the place where the most dangerous enemy, Lord Voldemort had fallen. it's also the place where Harry Potter is the last witness his own parent died in hand of Lord Voldemort. but that is unlike the other night as the sudden two bright light glows in the night but no one realize it. after the light gone, appear two bodies in front of the graveyard in the property, one is unconscious beaten down young boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. the other one is a man with shoulder length black curly hair wearing a prison clothes. in front of them stood a black hooded figure that seems to be floating, with a wave of the figure hands, the two bodies start to stir up.

Sirius black groggily wake up, first thing he can register is the chill from the cold wind of night unlike the cold from Azkaban prison. then he open his eyes, he can see the sky of the night and a boy in the corner of his eyes. 'this is definitely not Azkaban. where is this? how did I'm get here?' Sirius thought. he turn his head and he can see clearly a beaten down boy at least one or 2 years old. he reach the boy to wake him up. "hey, kid. wake up." Sirius shakes the boy shoulder. as the boy open his eyes, Sirius freeze. he knows those eyes. "ha-harry" said with shaken voice afraid.

Harry Potter don't expect to be shaken up when he hear a voice telling him to wake up. he groggily open his eyes and he hear someone call for his name, not freak or boy, but his birth name. "who are you??? where are we??" Harry asked the man. the man eyes watered, filled with emotions that he dont expect for someone to meet him. "I'm Sirius black. I'm your parents best friend." Sirius black introduced himself and looks around the place. suddenly he feel warm and familiar. the man hugs him. Harry start to feel too much and his tears come out and fall down his cheeks. he hugs the man back. "you okay,Harry?" Sirius ask. Harry nodded, still, never pull from the man embraces. "oh my god! it's seems like in Godric Hollows. Harry, we at your parents house." Sirius sounds really shock, sad, and happy. "my parents died in car crash, sir. they drunk and died. aunt Petunia said so."Harry sadly tell Sirius. 'he didn't know that they died' Harry thought sadly. "what???Harry,your parents is murdered by the man who gave you your scar. not from car crash. your aunt lie to you, Harry." Sirius shocked to hear what Harry been tell him. 'that bitch, she dare to lie to Harry. what Harry been doing in their house.' Sirius thought. "Sirius, who is that?" Harry asked point his finger on one direction. when he follow where Harry point then he see the black hooded floating figure. 'what is that thing? it's totally not human.' thought Sirius. "who are you? what are you?" asked Sirius. "Sirius black, the grim in yours will recognize me. but no matter. Sirius black remember your mission that I have assign on you. take Harry to the goblin." the thing said, then it's wave it's hand and Sirius quickly pull Harry tight, he realized what is thing said but he don't understand at all, "what do you mean?? hey, wait!!!!" Sirius realized he and Harry is surround by a bright light, so bright that he and Harry have to close their eyes tightly.then he knows no more as unconsciousness get him.

Harry startle when the figure said his name. he don't understand anything what the figure talking about. then suddenly bright light surround them until he has to close his eyes because of the light. then feel of tightness make him fall unconscious.

* * *


	2. chapter 1 the gringotts

thank you for reading this story. all comment especially about the spell is welcome.

"**hai"= **goblin language

'**hai' =goblin thought**

* * *

gringotts wizarding bank is well known as a goblin controlled bank. the wizarding world have known that the gringotts have been the only part any wizard since many centuries have been allowed to step foots. there also facts about goblins that all wizards often ignored they views goblins as inferior creature especially the supremacist purebloods. however, the goblins has their own nation, culture, traditions, and laws. no matter how many the ministry plead or promises in exchange for the goblins knowledge, the only thing the goblins decide to share is the laws against wizards they have businesses with. there also one fact that have kept secrecy by the goblins even to their own that is one prophecy about a chamber in the deep under gringotts. after centuries the chamber remains close and guards nothing unusual happen, even the goblins doesn't know the chamber use.

as any normal night, the guards at the chamber remains guarding the chamber from any Intruders. suddenly, the chamber's door start to crack open and glows of light emit from it make the guards startle as never in many centuries anything happen there. one of the guards quickly snap out of it when a stern voice appear, "guards!! what are you standing there!? alert his majesty now!" said the Elder Sharpbite. "yes, Elders" then the guard quickly alert the majesty.

Elder Sharpbite quickly open the chamber but remain outside, he can see two figure lying unconscious, quickly he summon the healers and ask them to remain there. right when Elder Sharpbite notice his majesty, he heard one of the healers cursing in gobblegooks. the healers looks so furious looking at the parchment in her hands. "**elder Sharpbite, this child is extremely abused, and malnourished. he even have a dark curse scar. the man is also has signs of prolong abuse, the side effect of dementor. he also have various blocks on him.****"** said the healer,Rey. "**the child first, especially the curse scar. the man will be check first. lets hurry, the child is in most danger." **said the other healer named Bitewood.

then they proceed to bring the child to the ritual chamber that already prepared and start chanting. as the healers start chanting, Harry's body start to glow a rather blood red light indicates that the body is in extreme injuries. after two hours of chanting the blood red light turns to leaves green light indicates that the body is healed from the most extreme injuries. then the healers stop chanting. then they proceed with the curse scar.

one goblin named rockward, the master curse breaker with two other curse breaker goblins start chanting that made Harry lightning bolt scar smokes with black smokes then the smoke shot upward as if to run away, thankfully to the ward surround the chamber, the smoke bounce back and scream with sharp high voice. half an hour later the smoke start to disappear. Harry's lightning bolt scar look more like normal scar. the healer, Rey come forward and start prick Harry hand on the parchment and look relief and said"**it's gone. now it's just a normal scar that can disappear with potion. most of the injuries too are gone. now this child just have to have nutrient potion and good small healthy portion of meal everyday."**Elder Sharpbite nodded taking the parchment result and said"**I will sent this report to his majesty once I have result on the man.". **the healers nodded.

back to the Chamber, where one healers,Bitewood, grab the man hand and prick his finger, let the blood fall to the parchment. then letters start to appear.

* * *

_Name:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_title:_

_heir of the most ancient and most Noble house of black_

_son of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter_

_Magical godfather to Harry James Potter_

_injuries:_

_malnourish, age 8_

_dark whip(healed),malnourish, age 9_

_malnourish, whip slash(healed)_

_age 10_

_malnourish, cruciatus curse_ _(healed)_

_age 11_

_malnourish(healed) age 17_

_dementor effect,.malnourish, whips,(healed) age 26_

_spells:_

_imperio curse ( broken)_

_age 10_

_imperio curse (broken)_

_age 12_

_black family heir bond block (broken,healed)_

_age 17_

_ancient godfather bond to Harry Potter bless by james Potter, lily Potter (broken,healed)_

_age 25_

_dementor effect_

_age 26_

_potion:_

_obedience potion toward family and Slytherin(broken)_

_age 12_

_name:_

_Harold James Potter black_

_title:_

_Lord of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter_

_heir apparent of the most ancient and most Noble house of black_

_Magical Godson to Sirius Orion Black_

_injuries:_

_malnourish age 2_

_malnourish, abuse (healed) age 3_

_spells:_

_magical core block (broken) age 5 month casted by james potter_

_dark curse(broken,healed) age 1, casted by Tom Marvolo riddle._

_mother protection ritual casted by lily Potter age 1_

_potion:_

_none_

* * *

'**what a notorious family, even to their own blood.' **healer, Bitewood shake his head as he reads Sirius result. then the he hears healer Rey next to him, said** "bring him to ritual chamber, we going to need to renew his godfather bond." **then they proceed to the ritual Chambers. in the ritual chamber, they put Sirius in the middle of the runes circle and start chanting, same with Harry, Sirius's body glow in blood red and turns to green light after two hours of chanting. then the healer and the curse breaker proceed to renew Sirius's bond with Harry nest to Sirius . the healer bring a vial of Harry blood and a vial of Sirius blood and they mix them, then spread it on Sirius and Harry forehead and palms. they make connect Sirius and Harry hands then they start chanting. Sirius and Harry forehead and hands start to glow golden light then all of a sudden a glass break sounds in the Chamber. then the elder Sharpbite order them to put them in the heal chamber to rest. all they to do are waiting for the two to wake up and well rest.

* * *

when Sirius regain his consciousness he doesn't feel the coldness of Azkaban or the nightmare, the constant feeling of distant pain. he feel good and more calm and connected. he then open his eyes to see a unfamiliar places that absolutely not Azkaban. he also don't remember what happen. then the memory of him meeting Harry and some figure telling him about something about mission and taking Harry to goblin. he sit up and then look around, its look like some sort of medical ward but Difinitely not st.mungo's. then he look at the bed next to him and he see a child with messy black hair that familiar to him. 'harry!!' Sirius thought. he jump out of the bed and sit next to Harry. he then shake Harry up, "Harry! Harry! wake up.". then Harry start to stir up.

Harry having a good dream and for the first time since forever he doesn't feel any pain or sad. that was disturb when he feel his world shaken up and a man voice call his name and tell him to wake up. when he open his eyes the first thing he see is a handsome man with black curly shouldered length hair. 'sirius' his brain apply. Sirius look different from before. he sit up and said"what happen?? where are we??"said Harry looking around the place. he don't familiar with this place. then he look at Sirius with questionable eyes. "I think with at gringotts Harry." Sirius answers. " but aunt Petunia will angry and uncle vernon will angry if I'm late." Harry quickly panic and ready to run but hands stop him. Sirius embraced him, Sirius look so sad and angry but Harry miss that as he cry to Sirius chest. Sirius carefully said "it's okay,harry. no one will come or angry or yell with you. I'm promise that I will take care of you. I will never blame or yell at you. you can live with me, Harry." . Harry so shocks to hear that somebody want to take care of him.'but I'm a freak. Sirius will be a freak too if he with me. I don't that '. Harry thought. "it's okay, Sirius. I don't want you to be a freak like me too." said Harry. "what? you not a freak, Harry. who is telling you that?? I'll kill them. Harry, listen carefully. whatever you aunt and uncle telling you, they lie to you Harry. none of that is true. Harry, you not a freak but a powerful wizard, Harry. you can summon your bottle when you just 3 month." tell Sirius. "wizard?? what that??it's magic? Sirius, magic don't exist. uncle said so."denied Harry. "Harry,magic is real. your aunt and uncle lie to you. because they afraid of you Harry." said Sirius. "but-" Harry get interrupted by a voice from the entrance of the room, "it's true. young child. your uncle and Aunt will our court if we can try a muggle. you two have well rest and deserve some explaination, it's seems. come let us meet someone that have been waiting for you." then Sirius followed by Harry get up and followed the goblin.

* * *

Harry look at the voice and see some creature with sharp ears, height just taller him an inch between the goblin. he quickly followed Sirius holding his trousers, afraid to lost in unfamiliar place. as they follow the goblin to a tunnel, Sirius pick him up and hold him. Harry just look around the tunnel and he noticed the light that light up the tunnel just there, no lamp or anything he ever seen. "how long have been we're unconscious?"Sirius as the goblin. "you two been unconscious for 2 days." inform the goblin. '2 days??? how did we even come here?' harry thought. then Harry saw huge golden door. "Mr. black and Mr. Potter,come inside. we have explianation and discussion to do."the goblin that obviously some sort of leader or something. when Sirius put him down, Sirius bow to greet that person. Harry just followed what Sirius doing.

"king Ragnok of goblin, it's an honour to meet you in person. some explianation will be nice as we also at lost as to. what happening." Sirius said. Ragnok gesture them to sit down. when they sit down. the goblin prepare some dagger and parchments. "prick your blood on the parchment before we do anything else." the goblin said. then Sirius pick the dagger and make a small wound to bleed on the parchment. then gesture Harry to do the same with the other parchment. then letters appear on the parchment. Harry amazed by that and thought ' this magic is really real.'. then he read his parchment.

* * *

inheritance test

_name:_

_Harry James Potter black_

_title:_

_Lord of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter_

_heir apparent of the most ancient and most Noble house of black_

_magical Godson of Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord to:_

_Potter (birth)_

_Slytherin (by conquest)_

_peverell (descendent)_

_griffindor (descendent)_

_heir to:_

_black (by ancient magical bond)_

_monies:_

_Potter_

_trust vault- 100 000 gallons_

_family vault- 25 955 468 583 935 gallons_

_household vault- 670 000 450 000 gallons_

_Slytherin_

_family vault- 845 768 974 000 gallons_

_household vault- 560 000 000_

_peverell_

_family vault-245 000 000 gallons_

_griffindor_

_family vault- 570 000 000 000 gallons_

_black_

_heir vault- 500 000 gallons_

_family vault- 9 965 548 598 456 gallons_

_Lestrange vault- 4 576 000 000 gallons_

_Malfoy vault- 545 784 257 000 gallons_

_property:_

_Potter_

_Godric Hallow, London (illegally seized by ministry)_

_Potter Manor,London (lock down)_

_Marauder manor, Scotland (lock down)_

_Padfoot's den, France(lock down)_

_Moony camp, France(lock down)_

_prime cottage, New York(lock down)_

_Slytherin_

_Hogwart wizarding school, Scotland_

_Slytherin manor, London_

_snake's nest, scotland_

_peverell_

_Godric Hallow, London (illegally seized by ministry)_

_peverell manor, London (lock down)_

_Griffindor_

_Hogwart wizarding school, Scotland_

_Godric Hallow, London (illegally seized by ministry)_

_griffindor manor, London (lock down)_

_Griffin's den, scotland_

_black_

_black manor, London (provided)_

_Cassie manor, London(provided)_

_Grand manor, London ( provided)_

_black summer home, London ( provided,lock down)_

_Grim cave, London (lock down)_

_black cottage, London(lock down)_

_artifact_

_Potter_

_family vault- 35 family pictures, 4500 books(15 missing), 354 185 jewelleries,15 wands, invisibility cloak (missing)._

_household vault- 15 couches, 250 tables, 30 beds,_

_Slytherin_

_family vault- 25 family pictures, 10 wands, 459 345 jewelleries, 145 700 books, basilicks, locket (missing,dark curse)_

_peverell_

_family vault- 35 family pictures, 175 450 books(5450 missing), 35 wands, 450 785 jewelleries, invisibility cloak(missing), resurrection stone(missing,cursed) Elder wand(missing)_

_griffindor_

_family vault- 25 family pictures, 13 wands, 14 560 books(10 missing), 295 574 jewelleries,_

_goblin sword (missing),_

_black_

_family vault- 3695 books, 4500 jewelleries, 2 wands_

_Lestrange vault- 345 books, 3950 jewelleries, 1 Hufflepuff's cup(illegally stolen, dark curse)_

_name:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_title:_

_heir of the most ancient and most Noble house of Black_

_Lord of the most ancient and Noble house of Darke_

_son of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter_

_magical godfather of Harry James Potter_

_the Death Grim_

_Lord to_

_Darke (descendent)_

_Le Fey (magical)_

_Pendragon(descendent)_

_heir to_

_Black(birth)_

_monies:_

_Darke_

_family vault- 827 973 567 834 gallons_

_Le Fey_

_family vault- 596 475 924 566 gallons_

_Pendragon_

_family vault- 77 639 928 839 734 gallons_

_black_

_heir vault- 500 000 gallons_

_family vault- 9 965 548 598 456 gallons_

_Lestrange vault- 4 576 000 000 gallons_

_Malfoy vault- 545 784 257 000 gallons_

_properties_

_Darke_

_Moon castle, (location unknown)_

_Dark manor, United kingdom_

_wolf light manor, United kingdom_

_Le Fey_

_Green castle (location unknown)_

_Morgana manor, new jersey_

_Pendragon_

_Crook castle, Scotland_

_Arthur manor, new jersey_

_black_

_black manor, London (provided)_

_Cassie manor, London(provided)_

_Grand manor, London ( provided)_

_black summer home, London ( provided,lock down)_

_Grim cave, London (lock down)_

_black cottage, London(lock down)_

_artifact_

_Darke_

_family vault- 25 family pictures, 275 905 books(43 960 missing), 15 wands, 450 435 jewelleries,_

_death ring(missing), ritual dagger(missing)_

_Le Fey_

_family vault- 34 family pictures, 54 986 450 books( 734 896 missing),472 934 jewelleries,_

_the mirror of erised(missing)_

_Pendragon_

_family vault- 75 family pictures, 724 567 913 936 books (356 293 982missing), 283 845 jewelleries, Arthur's staff(missing), excallibour(missing)_

_black_

_family vault- 3695 books, 4500 jewelleries, 2 wands_

_Lestrange vault- 345 books, 3950 jewelleries, 1 Hufflepuff's cup(illegally stolen, dark curse)_

* * *

Sirius is in shock as he never thought he still heir black, but also the most surprising is the fact that he is also the Lord Pendragon. he know that house of Pendragon is the most richest house in here if not the world. ' hah! take that old bitch!! I'm the richest man in here.' Sirius gleefully thought. then he noticed on the artifact of the house of Black section, there is hufflepuff's cup that shouldn't be there. "what is hufflepuff cup doing in the Lestrange vault? why is it label dark curse?" Sirius asked Ragnok. "**same as Mr.potter curse scar, I'm afraid but mr.potter curse scar is now just a normal scar. I believe that dark curse that in the cup is the result of dark ritual, called horcrux. by who I'm afraid we goblin might have a suggestion."** Sirius face paled hearing that horcrux is in the black vault. "horcrux??? I'm assume you know how to destroy it. please do destroy it if you can." said Sirius eagerly to get rid of that abomination. "wait! I'm don't understand what is all this?? what is this gallons??" confused Harry. "Mr.potter, gallons is the currency in wizarding world. that title of yours is important to in this world. they hold a powerful magic and every people in wizarding country will respect and feared your title. you even have the power to make and sanction the laws of wizarding world. but I'm sure Mr. black teach you anything about that." Ragnok said to Harry.

"Harry, the reason you become an orphan and your aunt is the one taking care of you is your parents have been murdered by some powerful dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. your parents had decided to hide under a special type of ward that will hide a secret called fidelius and that fidelius need someone to kept that secret and only tell to very specific person. your parents asked me but I'm disagreed as it's certainly become obvious to everyone because me and James are brother in anything but blood. so I suggest one of our other friend call Peter. I thought that no one would suspect him your parents be safe but it's the opposite. that night , I can feel something wrong, uneasy feeling so I check on Peter but there no sign of battle or anything so I quickly went to Godric Hallow but it's too late. your parent died. that moment I knew Peter is a traitor and the cause for you to become orphan. as soon as I realised that you still alive, I quickly pick you up and ready to get you to my home with our other friend, Moony. but Hagrid the Hogwart groundskeeper come and demand you to be brought to Albus the Hogwart headmaster. as Hagrid is a half giant and I don't him to crush or you, so I give you to him. I only got to cast healing spell on you as you bleeding. then I search Peter when he suddenly shout how I'm the one to betray your parent then he explode the street,before he cut his finger and turn to a rat. I feel betray and stun by his actions. when I'm regain my consciousness, I'm already on Azkaban. as for your scar, before Lord Voldemort fallen somehow you survived the killing curse. and he is the one giving that scar on your forehead."Sirius said.

Harry feel confused and sad. " but why did this Voldemort kill my parents?" Harry asked. "I don't know, Harry. Dumbledore said there is prophecy about you and Voldemort. but I don't know the details." Sirius said. "the goblin never interferes with wizards prophecy. but we have our own prophecy.centuries ago, our own seer at that time, have a vision. based on that vision, we were told to make the chamber that we had to named it as the Death Chamber. none of us goblin even me have even entered that chamber until the day you appear. as we, goblins cannot tell you our prophecy I can only hope you understand that." Ragnok said. Harry and Sirius nodded their head understand. " what is this Slytherin by conquest?"Harry asked. "remember about Voldemort, that you somehow kill?"Harry nodded, Sirius continued "Voldemort or from this test, Tom Marvolo Riddle, he is the Lord of Slytherin, one of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Slytherin and one of the house at Hogwart. being Lord of Slytherin, he is Rich and well respected amongst the purebloods like my family ,the Blacks. and you killing him make you conquered the Slytherin and become Lord of that house." Harry nodded understand. "there is also a lot of missing items and Godric Hallow being illegally seized by the ministry. how is this happen?? can we get all of the missing items and the godric Hallow back?" Sirius asked really frustrated. Ragnok nodded indicated that they can, "we can summon them back to their original vault and place. we can ask the curse breaker team to seize Godric Hallow back and Sue the ministry if you want." Sirius and Harry agree with that. "after you successfully seize them back, put the house in death lock down." Ragnok agreed and proceed to summon order to the curse break to Godric Hallow and make a preparation to do the Recall the missing items. "Sirius what is this property being in lock down means? and the death lock down you just said??" Harry asked. "the property in lock down means that the manor is not excessable to anyone except the blood family. there are blood ward and various deathly ward surround the property. anyone that are not blood relative will be facing various deathly spells, curses. the death lock down is where you as the Lord of the house is the only one have the knowledge of the house.but to other even the heir or the son of the house like me doesn't even knows the house exists except personally tell the person." explain Sirius." oh... so the ministry will never know about the house anymore?" Harry confirmed. "yes, they don't even have any document related to the house."Sirius said. "that is good. who know what have been stolen from the house." Harry agreed. "yes, speak of stolen, I'm guessing all these missing items is stolen and hopefully they return in a good conditions. especially your cloak and all those other items." Sirius said.

"yes hopefully. what so good about the cloak?" Harry asked. "that cloak is your heritage, Harry. it's been passing down from generations to generations until now. your father has it last. its seem Albus take it or stole it in this case. we have done many things with the cloak in our years at Hogwart. there is one time..." sirius excitedly telling Harry about his father and his group of friends called Marauder pranking the others. Harry intently listening to his parents life.

* * *


	3. chapter 2

disclaimer : Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

chapter 2

through the bond Sirius had with Harry, he can feel Harry feeling, proud,and sad at the same time. he can understand that, being deprived about his parents and being degrade and abused at that. it's a wonder how Harry stay sane for someone his age to go through that. but he can be thankful to whoever that figure that night. and he can be thankful to the goblin nation to for being helpful healing him and harry. speaking of that night, that figure spoke something about his grim knows him. but who is he. no matter how much Sirius thinking of who that figure is, he can think of anywho or anything.

his thought get interrupted by Ragnok saying that the head and heir rings before anything being Recall. "these head rings is for Mr Potter and these one for heir black and the head rings. Mr Potter, the head ring is compulsory for the Lord of the house to wear as it's show that you are the Lord and someone to take seriously if you pardon the pun." Ragnok said ignoring Sirius chuckling. " the Potter head ring also will protect your physical and mental. if any one ever attack accidentally or not, it's will protect you from the most harmful spell but not the unforgivable or the dark spell. and it's can record the events as evidents, every unmistakeable evidents. every rings ability is different and just like the Potter head ring. but I don't what since it's only allowed the head and heir to know it."Sirius said. "wow, it's sound extremely useful." Harry said. Sirius gesturing Harry to wear the ring. when Harry slip the head ring, image of some man with glasses and messy hair appear with a beautiful woman red headed hair by his side.Sirius gasps at the sight of his brother, "James, Lily, you actually record this for Harry. Harry, this is your mom and dad" smiling Sirius even it's painful for him. "this is my parents." Harry said painful but happy at last he got to see his parent. not realizing he crying. "my wonderful son, Harry James Potter, and Sirius Orion Black if your there. this is recorded on 6 pm, october 31,1981(I don't know the date for the potters died, sorry). Harry, Sirius, if you two watching this even though it's so painful for us and especially for you, but it's mean both of us has died. if moony there with you two then I'm sorry Moony, Padfoot and especially to our son, Harry. we are so sorry for not be with you now. but I'm trusting both padfoot and moony to take care of you."said James. then he look at his wife, Lily and nodded. "my baby boy, Harry, mummy is sorry for not be with you now but know that we love so much. and Moony, Padfoot, you better take care of my Harry and not teach him anything about pranking people, especially you, Padfoot. I'll be watching you." Lily said looking disapproved must be at Padfoot. Harry sniffs with tears on his cheeks, he get to hear his mum and dad voice telling him that they love him, not abandon him like his uncle and Aunt told him. "Padfoot, moony, if it's ever happen that we died use this recording as a proof if anything bad happen. let its be known to the world that if we James and my wife,Lily died by the hands of Voldemort, then it's mean that Peter petegriw is the secret keeper. we use Sirius as a decoy to avoid from the real secret keeper to be the target. if this ever happen then Peter, wormtail is the one betraying us to our died and living our child, an orphan. Peter petegriw is a brown rat animagus. if Sirius is the one get caught by the auror then the next Lord Potter, Harry will sue the ministry for injustice and incompetent. have our wills be read by the goblin. now take care of your self Harry. be a wonderful wizards and knows that mummy and daddy loves you so much. and Sirius don't blame yourself, you never have anything to apologize for." then the image of James and Lily gone with a wave. Harry quickly burst to tears and being hugs by Sirius. Sirius too crying but soon he pull from the hugs and look at Harry and said, "it's better if we wear the rings now."then he gesture Harry to wear the rest of the rings. the griffindor, the peverell, and the Slytherin head, rings slip one by one into the fingers. then Sirius turn to wear his rings. the first ring he wear is the black heir ring as it's his birth right. then he slip the darke, Le Fey and the Pendragon head rings. then Ragnok said"with that done now we can the Recall and the rest issues now. bit first let's go to a bigger chamber as I'm sure this office will not fit the items that will appear.

* * *

when they arrive in a bigger chamber, there is a golden stone in front of a ritual circle. "now, Mr Potter will begin first as he still new in this matter of magic." Harry look down when he hears that. Sirius glared at Ragnok make Ragnok realised what he said. Sirius said calmly "it's okay, Harry. Ragnok doesn't mean to be rude or mocking you. what he means is that you still a child that still newly introduced to magic." Harry nodded. "I apologized for what I said seems to be rude." Ragnok said. Harry nodded understanding. "firstly, close your eyes and calm yourself.explore yourself, search for your magical core, something warm and familiar to you." Sirius said. Harry close his eyes and calm himself then he search for his magical core, the. he found it, floating in green light color. " if you found it, grab it and let it flow through you, control it because it's yours. will it as yours."Sirius said. Harry grab the green light and he control the light to flow. the light start to flow within him. Sirius watching Harry control his core. then he felt it, warm and powerful magic coming from Harry. then it's settle down. "good. now, what you have to do is wound yourself and put your bleeding hand on the stone and said with the authority in me, as a Lord of house names of houses, I hereby recall all items of mine that being stolen or lost to me." then Harry pick the dagger from the goblin and slash himself and put his bleeding hand on the stone and said "_with the authority in me as Lord of house of Potter, peverell, griffindor and Slytherin, I hereby recall all the items of mine that being stolen or lost to me." _then a burst of magic felt and suddenly huge piles of books, artifact appear. then the goblin snap his finger the items gone, the goblin said"I have sent them to the curse breaker to check anything curse as I can feel some of the items is curse." Sirius and Harry nodded. then it's Sirius turns,"_with the authority in me as Lord of house of Darke, Le Fey, and Pendragon, I hereby recall all items that being stolen or lost to me." _then the burst of magic felt again and this time even huge, possibly more than Harry, appear. then they gone with the goblin snaps. then they go back to Ragnok office.

"now that out of the way. we have other things to discuss. Mr Potter, I'm sure you want to free your godfather. since you the one have the evidents, I'm suggesting you right a letter to Amelia Bones as she is the head auror and more competent than crouch, the head DMLE that I'm sure Sirius will understand."Sirius nodded and Ragnok continue "write the letter signed by your title. that will get the attention of Ms Bones. but not your name". Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "but Sirius can teach you to do that later when you have pick a property to stay hide in the mean time." Ragnok said. "how about we stay in one of the darke property since no one familiar with it?" Harry suggest. "yes! that very good idea. Harry, how about we use the castle, the location only known to Lord of the house?" Sirius said. "it's good idea. let use the castle."Harry agreed. "but before that we must buy some thing for us both." since diagon alley will fill with aurors and maybe moony. so we need something to hide our scent." sirius said to the goblin. "of course, we can do that. we can change your clothes too if you want." Ragnok points at Sirius prison robe. Sirius can believe he forgotten about the robe he currently wearing. sirius nod in a agreement. Harry just chuckle. then the goblin snap his finger and sirius wearing a black robe. Ragnok give Harry and Sirius amulet that will hide their real looks and change their scent.


End file.
